Secret Admirer
by ThisSlytherinsOnFire
Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer, and she is determined to uncover his name. When she finds out who he is, she can't believe it. She hates him, she THOUGHT he hated her, and it should be simple. What does she do when she starts to fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

SECRET ADMIRER

CHAPTER ONE

She was walking out of her potions class when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Her captor put their hand over her eyes so she couldn't see their face.

"Not until I get to talk to you." A deep voice growled from behind her.

"Why?" She asked simply."why cover my eyes? Who are you?"

"Just... A secret admirer." He whispered in her ear. She gasped.

"I have an admirer?"

"Of course you do. Why wouldn't you?" He chuckled.

"I guess...I just thought that the boys only thought of me as a bossy, bushy-haired know-it-all..."

"Ah, well, to me, you are a beautiful, talented, and intelligent girl who doesn't dumb herself down for anyone." She stood in shock. No one, not even Ron when they had dated a few months back, had ever said anything like that to her.

"Who are you?"

"That, I cannot say."

"Why not?"

"If I did, you would reject me."The mystery boy sighed.

"Not necessarily."

"Trust me, Hermione," he muttered in her ear, "it's better this way."

He lifted his hand, but had disappeared before she got a chance to see his face.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Ginny nodded as she retold her story in full detail that night in the dormitory.

"Are you SURE you didn't see anything that could give us a clue? Like his hair? Or his robes?"

"Well..." Hermione stuttered nervously. Ginny raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

" 'Mione, what are you not telling me?"

"Well, it's just... I saw his robes, and I know what house he's in."

"Well?"Ginny looked on expectantly.

"He... My secret admirer is... A slytherin."Ginny gasped in shock.

"Who could it be? Blaise? Theo?"

"No... He had class. He was more smooth than they could ever be."

Both girls looked at each other in surprise when they thought of a possibility.

"Do you think it could be...?"

"No." Hermione stated firmly.

"Draco Malfoy hates me. He always has, and always will."

"I dunno, Hermione. He's been pretty nice to you lately."

"It can't be him. He was a death eater!"

"Alright." Ginny looked at Hermione strangely, clearly not convinced.

The next day, she payed attention to the slytherin boys at her classes. Despite her trying to ignore him, Draco was the only one who stood out to her. The others acted normal while Draco, well, he... He didn't wear his usual sneer whenever Hermione walked into the room that he had before. She tried to make eye contact, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. Ginny gave her a meaningful glance, but she shrugged it off.

"I'm telling you, it's got to be him!

Who else could it be?"

"Perhaps I didn't see his robes right. He could be a ravenclaw."she sat by the window on her bed, gazing at the lush green hills of Scotland and beyond. Both her and Ginny jumped.

A barn owl was flying towards the window, and Ginny quickly opened it. The owl dropped the envelope and flew back out in the direction of the owlery. She stared at it in shock.

"Go on, open it!" Ginny impatiently nudged her.

Hermione slowly opened the envelope, and a letter fell out. She picked it up, and began to read it out loud.

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _I need to apologize for how I treated you the other day. I was just so nervous, I couldn't think of another way to get you alone. You always seem to travel with your friends. I needed to tell you how I feel. I realize you may have found out my house, and I hope you do not judge me too harshly. I know I have made bad choices in the past, and may not have judged you fairly, but I know what I feel for you is real, and cannot be denied. I am sorry that I can't reveal my identity, but trust me when I say it's better like this. I hope you forgive me._

 _xoxo,_

 _Secret Admirer_

"Holy crap. He's serious about you, 'Mione." Ginny began bouncing on the bed excitedly. "You have a secret admirer!"

"See? It can't be Draco. He HATES to admit he's wrong." Hermione glanced at Ginny smugly.

"Fine. I guess you're right."

"I guess I am."


End file.
